Beautiful Magical Girl Civil War
by WG-Writer
Summary: As magical girls visit Tokyo for a peace summit to prepare for the advent of Crystal Tokyo, Ranma finds himself surrounded.


Ranma was written by Takahashi Rumiko and published as an anime by Kitty Films - Fuji TV and Viz Communications, Inc.

Sailor Moon was published as an anime by Toei Animation and Geneon Entertainment

All other referenced characters are owned by their respective copyright owners.

Foreword: This work is intended as a comedy of errors. As such remember it is not meant to be a full story but more slapstick type thing. If you do not recognize any of the characters, do not worry about it, just go with it. I made most of them up just for this so think of any you don't know as if it were unique. Normally I do not include a foreword in my works, but as this is an uncommon type of story I thought I should warn you.

* * *

One Shot - Mahou Bishoujo Nairan - Beautiful Magical Girl Civil War

It was a normal, beautiful day in Nerima. Attack helicopters were unloading high ordnance on an apparent high school girl, while other teens were chased by a police officer for living in a park, a doctor was waltzing down the road with a skeleton, and a perverted male Kendo-ka was getting flight lessons from a local tomboy. Yes things certainly seemed normal, and yet there was an air of uncertainty hanging over the town, a rumor was spreading that around 200 scantily clad, or well dressed in some cases, group of girls were currently filling a roof of a large building near Furinkan High School, but they did not seem to be after Ranma. To the locals, this meant time to flee Tokyo.

There had been actually over 300 magical girls perched on the large flat roof of a local convention hall. The roof of the convention hall was actually built for uses like this, and did list the roof as an available 'room' to rent. There weren't any chairs, but there was a raised podium. If anyone were to ask why they would rent the roof, the owner would shrug and say it's Nerima. This time Sailor Pluto had rented it.

Even with enough room on the roof some girls were still standing on street lights, on their Magical Mechas, or even on a neighboring roof. News helicopters would occasionally fly near trying to get images of just who was there. Ultimately they all had to leave as some of the more aggressive girls took potshots at them for 'being perverted'.

While this gathering was taking place the police had been attempting to ensure that the area was clear, and would 'guide' some news helicopters out of the area. Often these had a few holes or scorch marks. There were reports of magical girls from England, Australia, Canada, United States, and even Russia based on what was seen by the helicopters that got any clear image. Most people were worried, magical girls rarely if ever worked with others outside their own group.

They had a second reason to be worried as well; these girls were warriors of light against darkness. It was felt that since magical girls usually only gang up more than normal during extreme events, that the area was in danger of some massive invasion of Demonic, Alien, or on occasion the perverted kind.

Word had quickly spread, and other nearby areas started evacuating. Ironically there was not any current danger that the girls were here to prevent, but rather this was more of a peace summit. That said there was an important reason for this meeting. Ultimately and with the greatest irony the people who stayed in the line of fire would be referred to the luckiest idiots after the day was out.

As yet another foolish helicopter, this time outfitted with heavy armor and multiple cameras, flew over head the reporter was broadcasting what he saw to the TV station. This reporter was very knowledgeable about magical girls. He was actually a father of one of them, and he had known roughly what was going on. However, he had to keep quiet about it. Not that his sweet and innocent, flamethrower of a daughter with a lightning temper would ever hurt him, unless it was about her loser boyfriend with a habit of being kidnapped, it was the other girls that had him worried.

The reporter had referred to the spectrally colored girls by the teams he was aware of, and pointed out that they seemed to be staying to their groups with only a little mixing between each other. Despite that there was still enough moving around that it was impossible to get a good estimate on how many magical girls were there. This also seemed limited to the area that they were from, meaning that Russians stayed near Russians, Australians near Australians and as such for each area of origin. Some seemed more distant than others, which meant that whatever was going on, it was something that they didn't want to be involved in, and yet they are here for some reason. He was interrupted by a few magical girls in shorts and tank-tops with Sailor type collars launching warning shots at his helicopter, one even scoring a hit driving him off as his pilot got scared. Since he knew what this was about he decided to not press his luck.

* * *

There were many conversations going on at once and a small amount of cheering from one of the groups as the armored helicopter flew off. Sailor Mercury was walking around taking a census of who was here and cataloguing the information the Mercury Computer gave her. She wanted to know who was here since her princess and future queen wanted it done.

She was one of the few actually walking around and was working to finish before it was time to start. Things were too important at this point to leave things to chance. She looked up as she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, there was another foreign team. They were late and they knew it, oddly they seemed to be jumping from their plane, sans parachutes. She watched them land on the road leaving no apparent damage, which was quite a trick. The team of five girls leapt to the roof, and Ami went to collect their stats. When she got a good look at the new team she mentally cheered that the fact that the Sailor Senshi were still in the upper echelon for the least revealing.

When she approached them she asked their names and after she heard them say their team name, 'Sexy Loli Angel Five', she raised an eyebrow. The leader of the team sighed and said, "We didn't pick the name it was Oscar's fault," she then mumbled out, "stupid perverted ferret."

Sailor Mercury finished her work and walked towards the rest of her team, she realized that Sailor Venus will be happy to know that there were worse advisors out there than Artemis to worry about being perverted. She walked carefully around a pair of talking animals on her way, if she remembered her North American zoology right, and her 300 IQ points would say she did, it was a Raccoon and a Squirrel. She had to take a double take on the Squirrel though, she was sure it leered at her. Before she reached the others she muttered to herself, "I hope we can get this done soon, this is getting weird." She then looked at Sailor Moon and nodded.

Sailor Moon, currently in normal mode approached the podium and changed to Princess Serenity to get everyone's attention. After a moment all eyes were on her, they were here because she asked. This was her time to start taking a proactive role in the building of Crystal Tokyo. She was just relieved that the podium still held her speech that Pluto and Mercury helped her to write. The speech was actually spoken in the old Lunarian language which was translated via magic to each girl's own language by the spell in the area. This way nobody that was not intended to be involved would be unable to over hear what was being said.

* * *

After the Moon Princess had finished her speech, and the crowd was somber as was expected. None of them knew the full-scale of what they were here about, but they all suspected to some level. Pluto, as would be reviled later, wasn't the only person present that could see the future to some extent, it seemed that around 8 percent of the group present had some premonition abilities. It didn't make things any easier. The 'Great Ice' was impossible to stop, Pluto didn't know what caused it, nor did any others of the girls with premonition abilities. The other 'time mages', as Neptune called them, all agreed that Crystal Tokyo was the best way to survive. They all knew it. After the speech was done the various groups discussed between themselves. Generally they kept to separate roofs to maintain some level of privacy. Although since the local magical girls were in such abundance they filled several other roofs on their own.

Quickly the various teams decide to agree, the terms were that their families got priority treatment and rescue after the Great Ice occurs in exchange for building an alliance, one to build Crystal Tokyo and help it thrive. Sailor Pluto smiled, 'Crystal Tokyo is now assured, and nothing can go wrong now.'

After the last of the magical girls signed the treaty, which had the addition of a 'life link' clause which Sailor Moon promised that she would use all her power to ensure that any mortal lover will be granted the same immortality as the magical girl, the treaty was officially dubbed the 'Crystal Treaty' with high hopes of peace and long life to the people of the Earth.

* * *

Ranma was out for a walk; his fiancées were being more aggressive than usual. As luck would have it he walked down the street with the convention hall and started to pass in front of it. The police in the area had mostly had only minimal guards around on the ground. This was in part due to the area that they would have had to block off, there was also the question of how to tell of any girl was specifically magical, and finally, if some people were just foolish enough to get themselves blasted for being that stupid, there was no helping it.

Unfortunately for Ranma, he only got a few feet across the front of the convention hall when he realized he was surrounded. Had he been in his Chinese baggies and hat, which he still had for the odd time he wanted to not stand out as a guy, this might have been prevented, but no he was wearing his usual sleeveless red tang and black draw string pants.

Ranma looked all around, and he felt like he had just gone back in time, he had flash backs to the neko-ken training, his current situation seemed to match. Instead of cats there were girls, lots of very cute girls, all looking at him, well not all but close enough. Instead of fish products, he had himself, which was worse. Instead of a pit, it was a road devoid of cars, which he had only noticed now. He nearly bolted as one of the girls surrounding him, on one of the roof tops, leapt down. "Say cutie what's your name?" She had asked in a seductive manner.

Ranma was flustered, easy enough, as any cute and forward enough girl will tell you. He looked at her hoping she would go away, although his face did not let that thought known, and he answered, "Ranma Saotome."

Another girl jumped down, "Do you have a girlfriend Ranma?" she had blushed as she said that. Most of the other girls were just watching, only Pluto and a few others had left to go about their business, they were later known as the smart ones.

A few other girls started jumping down. Then a cry happened, "Stop!" Everyone froze; magical girl instinct or something similar to that stated, 'if you see someone starting a speech or looking like it you have to watch.' The unidentified girl then asked, "Are you the heir of the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial Arts and the son of Genma Saotome."

Ranma's mind screamed, 'No you fool, it's a setup, there's nothing good that can come of admitting that.' Ranma however had a bad case of foot in the mouth, meaning that the brain passed out from the smell when Ranma went to speak, "Yes, I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and yes Genma is my pops."

Across town in the Tendo Dojo, Akane was breaking bricks when suddenly, "Ranma-no-baka!" She summoned her mallet and smashed the bricks on instinct. She looked at her work and then her mallet, "That pervert had better not have gotten himself more fiancées!"

Ranma heard four girls yell something before he was glomped from all sides. He noticed that there were four girls clinging to him before they did. For about five seconds no sound occurred then as one all four girls opened their eyes. The following silence lasted a full ten seconds before all four jumped back and powered up to full and screamed, "Get away from my fiancé!"

* * *

Ranma knew he was screwed, the new fiancées started fighting, and, if he saw right, one was a cat girl, which was the last thing he needed. A Magical girl was sneaking up behind him and was planning on teaching him about Love and Justice, the hard way when she hears him mutter, "How can a guy who never proposed to a girl, much less dated seriously get so many fiancées? It's a conspiracy."

Neptune blocked Uranus from advancing, she decided they needed to let this play through, so both jumped to the nearby roof again and watched. Both had to admit he had some good instincts once he backed himself out of the line of fire. Each of the four girls was being physically restrained by their teammates. Things were very tense, yet nobody else moved. The others that were on the street earlier had leapt back to the roofs and a street light, so all that was left on the street was the four teams, each holding a member back, and the boy, Ranma.

Ranma was worried, no worried wasn't a strong enough word, he was terrified. If it were just the four girls there wouldn't be a problem, but there was more. There were countless cute girls about his age everywhere; they were on every building and on every light and sign. There was no escape, he was surrounded. He had one chance; only one thing could save him. He just had to wait for the right time.

Things were getting worse, when suddenly one of the girls screamed, "Sorry, but true love calls! 'Love Me, break my heart, override!' Eyes went wide as her entire team powered down for a moment before they raised their transformations again, but it was too late. The girl managed to escape her own team and get to one of the other fiancées. That girl then as she approached prepared to throw a punch. It was like a train wreck, it was terrible, it was dirty, it was gruesome, but there was a certain element that demanded people to watch. There were no doubts in anyone's mind where this was going, least of all Ranma's.

When that girl's first blow connected, time seemed to slow down. The girls that were holding the other fiancée down were shocked for about three seconds, but retaliated immediately after recovering. They both punched the offending girl sending her flying back into her team. While the friends of a third girl were in shock she broke away and escaped, she than ran forward and nailed the fourth fiancée, giving her what would be a black eye. The girl then round house kicked two of that girl's teammates. One went flying back and crashed into a light pole knocking the girl on it to the ground, and landing on someone from the second fiancée's team, knocking both out.

This quickly descended into a 4 way team free-for-all, fortunately it seemed most girls were just using physical attacks, and the girl from the light pole was a loner, and had no team. For about the next twenty seconds of fighting time seemed to resume normal pace when suddenly a yell from the battle field is heard, "Jingle Cute Bell Melody!"

A sonic wave attack knocked down most of the combatants, and Ranma. Just as the cat girl was doing a victory jump, a loud crash was heard. She had just knocked down a building with some rather aggressive, hair-trigger, girls on it. With all eyes on the building that had just fallen, Ranma took off hoping nobody would notice. Unfortunately Ranma's hopes were dashed as the cat girl saw him go and gave pursuit. When the cat girl ran after Ranma, the very unhappy teams of wrecking balls, also known as Magical Girls on a mission of Justice, started chasing the bell touting maniac.

Ranma had run up the street where a cleaning truck was parked and jumped into a puddle behind it. Now a she, Ranma ducked into an ally and leaned against a wall and hoped nobody would notice her. Apparently karma was saving up for something big, because the girls all ran towards Tokyo proper. Deciding not to press her luck, Ranma turned and ran to the Dojo as fast as a motivated, ki enhanced, Martial Artist of her caliber could; which meant very fast.

* * *

Akane was reading a manga, she was giggling as the male lead was missing all the subtle hints that the girl was leaving trying to show that she was interested in him. Suddenly her door flew open and Ranma dashed in and closed it behind, currently, herself. "Ranma! Knock before you come… what are you doing!"

"Hiding." Had come from Ranma, as she was diving under the bed. Akane peered under and she saw Ranma in the back corner curled up.

"Why in here, and under my bed!"

"Nabiki would charge too much, and I would rather face an army of magical girls before asking Kasumi!"

"Fine, stay there, but come bed time you are coming out and sleeping in your own room, and cut back on the manga." Akane left the room she hoped Nabiki would have an answer, "Magical Girls, right! It's my own fault for encouraging him to buy those mahou bishoujo manga."

Akane went downstairs and was about to ask Nabiki about what could have scared Ranma when she saw the news report.

* * *

There was a reporter standing on a roof top about to give a report on what was going on. In the background there were several explosions. He looked like he was just switched to and didn't hear his cue, until now, "Three years have passed since the time known as 'Magical Girl Advent', where teams and individual Magical girls and a few magical guys have begun to show up worldwide in increasing numbers. To those who don't know several years ago magical girls were more thought of wild fantasies, or urban legends; however three years ago the population of magical girls rose dramatically, and became easier to prove. Generally they were unproven out of respect, but as you can see behind me something happened that made them change from heroes in the night, to fight each other in broad daylight."

"Earlier today there had been reports of Magical girls from around the world descending upon Tokyo. First reports indicated that it was to sign a treaty. It was also believed that it was to help keep them from fighting each other. Unfortunately it seems to have broken down, and all talks seem to have failed. There is now an all out war between the various girls."

After the news report had finished Nabiki stood up, "Anyone know where Ranma is?"

Neither noticed Genma as he walked into the room as Nabiki asked the question. Akane reacted as she ever would, "Why would you want that idiot?"

Nabiki looked at Akane and said, "I bet he knows something about this. He must know at least a few of them."

Akane was annoyed, she said, "Fine! The pervert is hiding under my bed, afraid to come out."

"What!" Genma was annoyed, "I will teach that boy of mine about not hiding in fear."

Genma took off up the stairs and a few moments later Soun walked in, "Now where did Genma go?"

* * *

Genma burst into Akane's room and looked under the bed, "Now boy what are you doing under that bed. What would your Mother say?"

Ranma, used her brain and replied, "That I am being manly and waiting to peep." She had yet to change back. Hot water was hard to find under Akane's bed after all.

Genma growled, "Quit hiding under that bed, what are you hiding from?"

Ranma gulped, she was too far in for him to reach, but he could easily lift the bed, "Magical girls!" She knew something was wrong by the way he paled.

"You didn't happen to see your mother did you?" He asked.

"Yeah, not too long before coming here to hide." Ranma answered. Ironically Ranma did see his mother; she was shopping a few streets away from where Ranma encountered the magical girls.

Genma backed up and stood. "I see, good thinking boy, can't be too careful that's my motto." Genma left the room in haste.

Ranma, still under Akane's bed, said to herself, "Huh, never heard that motto before."

* * *

Soun opened the guest room door looking for Genma, he saw Genma pathetically trying to hide under his futon. After he planted his face in his hands, Soun looked at the futon, "Genma for the last time your wife is not a magical girl."

Genma peeked out, "But how would you know Soun, how would you know?"

Soun looked at his friend long and hard, "Because, old friend, my wife was one and look at me now."

Genma thought for a moment and came to only one conclusion, 'Nodoka was a magical girl and spending anymore time with her will make him act like Soun.' He liked his best friend, but he lost his spine at some point. His magical girl wife must have stolen it and gave it to her daughters, and being a magical girl is hereditary.

Soun left when Genma seemed to be getting worse. He decided to wait for Nodoka he thought she would be able to handle it.

Meanwhile Genma was worried for Ranma, 'If Soun's wife was a magical girl then which daughter has the powers? I hope it's not Akane, or I will have to break them up or worse if all three are…' Genma whimpered, 'I will have no choice but to prevent the schools from joining.'

* * *

As the destruction rained around Tokyo some fared better than others, one particular hotel in Nerima was specifically built to survive against Demon attacks, Martial Artist Duels, and stray Magical attacks from Magical Girls in general.

At that particular hotel the owner and his wife were in a secondary shelter area. It was designed 'just in case' the main hotel would be damaged. As they sat quietly he had to speak, "I told you something like this would happen!"

His wife looked at him, "Okay, Okay, you told me so! You don't have to rub it in."

* * *

The fighting was intense, it seemed to have taken almost nothing to cause the current brawl and that didn't show much hope for the future. Yohko, who was sent by her grandmother, was a little worried, so far she managed to avoid any injury and was dodging the fighting. At the moment the current fight only had around fifty girls fighting, but the area was being leveled quickly.

Her partner, Azusa had taken off earlier to gather their stuff at the hotel for the ride home. Yohko knew well that she was outclassed, most of the girls had powers were the magical equal of tanks, and she was a slingshot. Sure she could do plenty of damage with her sword, but these girls were just too much. She dodged and weaved between attacks but then saw an attack she could not dodge.

As the red ball of energy bared down upon her she drew her sword and deflected it, unfortunately it was unintentionally knocked into a light pole where another girl was standing.

Saint Tail was watching wearily, she had no understanding on why she was invited here. Of course she was a magical girl, but only technically. These other teams seemed better built, better funded, far more powerful, and none had her reputation as a thief. The magic she now knew was stronger, but she never faced anything on this scale. Then she saw it, and attack aimed at her. It was a large ball of red energy, apparently shot at the by a sword user. She used the only spell she could think of spell that could save her, it was called reflection. After casting the spell she watched as the reflection barrier launched the energy back at the one who sent it to her. Perhaps she should take time to run, this was getting dangerous.

Yohko had almost missed the red ball of energy returning to her when she dodged. There was apparently a smart ass attacking her, after sizing up the girl who sent the energy to her she decided to fight, it looked like someone she could take. She charged the light pole and cleaved its base, causing it to fall, she watched as the well dressed girl jumped off and on to a building, Yohko gave chase. Neither wanted to be here, nor did they want to fight, but apparently things were working against their desires. Yohko realized something was wrong, this girl wasn't strong enough to take her, she decided to end it. She forced Saint Tail to block right with an attack in that direction then rushed left and hit her with the flat of her blade.

After she saw the girl collapse she sheathed her sword and carried the girl towards Azusa, her grandmother would know what to do. As she was leaving she noted the devastation was getting worse, and more girls were fighting now. It also seemed to be spreading out. She exhaled, "This we don't need."

* * *

Nabiki was glued to the television, this was not something normal for her, but she was always looking out for number one, unless money was involved. Thus any survival chances she would get would come from the news reports saying where the fighting was happening.

The current report showed a reporter talking to a business man who owned a store downtown. From the name on the screen Nabiki was more certain he was a foreigner. He was apparently running from the carnage, and got stopped by the reporter. It seemed that no business man could resist free advertising. He was still in his car talking to the reporter through the window, when suddenly the camera jerked back and the reporter fell backwards as a magical ribbon grabbed and snaked its way around the car, throwing the driver out as it was used by a magical girl, as a shield against another attack, from a different girl, causing a massive fiery explosion.

Nabiki gulped, she was hoping that the rampaging girls would at least be trying to minimize casualties, but based on that scene she doubted it. She knew if she were a magical girl that she wouldn't be this destructive.

* * *

Some of the Senshi, namely Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter, were watching the devastation when Moon ordered them to try to stop the fighting, before she headed to Minato Ward with the Outers, Crystal Tokyo must be protected, and that meant the Crystal Points that Pluto warned them about.

"So where should we start?' asked Jupiter.

Venus saw what appeared to be one team picking on weaker girls by targeting them in the melee. "Lets start with those animal girls; they seem to be attacking indiscriminately."

The Mew Mew team was pacing themselves, they were trying to stop the fighting but nobody was listening to their pleas. They decided to just knock them out and sort it out later.

Since the fighting was so intense they had decided to take out the weak first. They did so to reduce the number of combatants as much as possible as quickly as possibly. While taking on a group of weaker girls, they nearly got them defeated when they were attacked by stronger girls.

Both teams clashed fiercely, however it was obvious who had the advantage. The Mew Mews were being beaten, badly. After a few minutes of battle they were almost beaten, it was ironic considering it was turn about compared to their prior fight.

After the opening blows occurred the result was Mint, of the Mew Mew team, being held in a choke hold by Mars, "Why are you fighting here?"

Mint glared at Mars since she was unable to speak.

Ichigo, who looked barely able to stand, replied to Mars' question, "We were trying to stop the fighting when you attacked us."

Venus looked at her then asked, "So, You don't have a sword to melt?"

Ami smacked her head, and saw the looks of confusion on the other girls, "That's Axe to grind, Venus."

Ichigo replied before Venus could respond, "That's right, we just wanted to stop the fighting."

Mars closed her eyes a moment before releasing Mint.

Venus looked at them and stated, "We'll let you go then, if you need to rest come to Minato ward, Juuban district, we are trying to keep that area intact, so keep the fighting out of there."

The Sailor Senshi then left to try to quell the escalating violence elsewhere, like where a large explosion leveled a block on the outskirts of Nerima. The Mew Mews rested on the roof of a nearby building to where the fight happened. They just wanted to heal some before getting back out there.

* * *

Nabiki continued watching news reports, some of the fighting came close to the dojo but not close enough to risk any damage yet. She was watching as a reporter on a roof of a building down town was giving an update on the fighting. The number of combatants seemed to be reducing in numbers, but a third of Tokyo was gone. The remaining magically pumped up rampaging girls seemed to be doing more damage now that the weaker ones were removed from combat. Fortunately, despite all logic of the situation casualties were minimal in both Nerima and Minato.

As the reporter went over the current damage report and what magical girls were reported where, there was a fight in the background. What the reporter seemed to miss was it was getting closer to him.

It was a two-sided fight, both sides were equally matched, they also seemed to have similar tailors as both wore color coded open vests, and mini skirts, they both looked like they had the same source. The difference was one team had black leotards, the other had white two piece swim suits; at least they claimed they were swim suits to other magical girls who asked.

Both sides took a short regroup and planned on their next clash, their eighteenth, when a voice was heard. "Halt! Through the brightest of Day or darkest of Night. We the guardians of the hidden Loch will not allow this rampaging destruction to take place. In the name of the unnamed one we fight for a Macarena and Haggis free world."

That speech was the worst they had ever heard. Both of the formerly fighting sides looked at the new Kilt clad team posing after their speech, at least they hoped it was kilts since there were two guys in the team, strange enough for the team to have a three girls to two guys ratio as it was. Before they could saying anything they heard the follow-up, "Don't you dare complain, all the good things to fight for were used up."

One of the others of the embarrassed team followed with, "It was Haggis or Oatmeal, and we stand by our choice." And so the battle was joined, and now with three teams letting loose attacks of massive destruction, which for some reason seemed to never make their marks, the battle escalated.

As Nabiki watched the new team show up she could only think that two of the team were either cross dressers or the ugliest magical girls she ever saw. It was when she noticed that the skirts were kilts that she nearly slammed her head in something hard, she had been around Ranma too long, at least nobody would know her error. "If I see one more cross dresser any time soon, I will go Akane on them."

When Nabiki had looked back at the screen she saw a giant girl; she was walking past the battle, or at least trying to. She hadn't gotten far when one of the Scottish team members, which she thought was one of the guys got blasted, or rather an attack from one of the other red clad girls exploded under him sending him flying, into the giant girl's cleavage.

That huge girl paused for a moment then in a cry that was clearly audible, and shattered windows, damaged the camera from the force of it, she had yelled, "Pervert!" and out of reflex, the well-known scream and bash, sent the poor guy flying into the building with the camera on it. The beard proved that he was definitely a guy, good close up of it too.

* * *

There was a nearly unnoticeable flash in the kitchen. Only Kasumi was in it at the time and everyone else was distracted. A scroll from as she would say 'a friend' had arrived. Kasumi looked over the message and blushed. She had been given an unusual instruction, and to Kasumi there was only one response, "Oh My!"

Luckily for the Tendo family and a still hiding Genma, when she usually said that it never meant that their home was in danger. Fortunately this was what would under most circumstances amount to a minor problem that she alone would be able to fix easily, or she could ask someone else to get the job done. Kasumi left the kitchen and went upstairs to find the one that could help her at the moment.

Ranma was still hiding under Akane's bed, and she decided going outside at this point was a bad idea, hot water was everywhere. Just one splash and the destruction would be unavoidable, she was sure the girls were still looking for him; actually she was fairly certain that there were more looking for him as it was. Her internal, 'final attack technique,' was interrupted by the door gently opening and someone in a long skirt walking in. Based on the gentle pace of the girl entering, Ranma deduced it was Kasumi.

Her musings were confirmed by when she spoke, "Ranma? Can you come out for a moment; there are no magical girls around here."

Ranma hesitated; there was an internal struggle here to last the ages. On the one hand there were who knows how many magical fiancées out there, and it was so much safer in here under Akane's bed. On the other hand it was Kasumi asking her to come out. Which was the greater danger? Was it risking the girls finding him, or disappointing Kasumi. In the end the choice was obvious, pain or hunger.

Kasumi smiled as Ranma-chan crawled out from under the bed, "Ranma-chan could you do me a favor?"

* * *

Another nameless reporter put his life on the line in what can only be called, career dedication, total stupidity, or probably acceptance that this situation will end up with everyone maimed anyway. Unfortunately for the poor soul his name and face are not what people were watching. As was with countless other on the site reporters he was giving a report on the current damage to Tokyo, which has everything Outside of Minato and Nerima a pile of rubble.

As he tried to explain the damage a fight starts unseen near by. A new comer to the magical girl circuit is Nanoha, unfortunately someone had managed to record the few fights she had outside a barrier and now had a reputation for power and incidental damage. Sakura knew this and used Firey to strike her hoping to take down the potential rogue.

Nanoha sees the fire attack in time and activates her 'Round Shield' and blocks the attack she then returns the offensive. After the two exchanged fire a few times Nanoha fired her Divine Buster at Sakura.

As Sakura saw the attack coming she activated the loop card, and she used it to cause the area around Nanoha to bend upon itself which caused Nanoha to get hit directly with her own attack.

Nanoha got back up and Sakura went for her power combo, she activated her Big card and her Power card. In the end the result was a giant super strong Sakura facing Nanoha. The first result from this change was an increase to the collateral damage. But things quickly became apparent that Nanoha had the advantage – she was fast, and could fly, and she had enough power to do the level of damage that Tokyo had so far seen on her own without help.

The fighting came to an end after Sakura got knocked on to and crushing an empty school then as she recovered she got blasted again into another building where she decided to retreat and traded Big and Power for Dash and Twin, the two Sakura's running away in opposite directions at high-speed was enough to cause Nanoha to lose track of her target.

* * *

Everyone in the Misaki shine household was watching the television. Fortunately they were quite a ways away so in theory they should be safe. Even so Ryoko and Ryo-ohki were ready for an emergency evacuation at any given moment. Surprisingly it was Ayeka's idea, however, the reason was less about the residents of the shrine getting hurt, and more about the large amount of somewhat powerful to really powerful and beautiful girls in skimpy costumes.

In Japan there was at present two major stations that were left reporting on the story as the rest were destroyed in the crossfire. The one that was currently on was reporting on other problems caused by the fighting. They had expert after expert scientist after scientist debating and denying the existence of magical girls, ironically their debate was interrupted when a supersized magical girl landed on the building crushing it, and forcing the station to switch to a high altitude helicopter using a powerful telephoto lenses. The reporter grimaced at the sight, and said, knowing it was likely the end of his career anyway, "It must be hard to deny the reality of magic when a 15 story tall girl in skimpy clothing falls on and crushes the building you are in"

The next report was from an overseas reporter who was explaining strange environmental problems that were devastating the world. Sasami tuned it out when the reporter stated that various sources claimed that the war in Tokyo was overloading the Ley lines which caused the phenomena. Sasami left to the kitchen to get a moment of quiet to talk to Tsunami.

At this point the merger was nearly complete and would finish any day now, the personalities were still a little separate and as such Sasami could 'talk' to Tsunami. After a brief discussion that lead from how the fight started to them completing the merger, the new Tsunami was born, as a sixteen year old girl with a mean Bo staff and wearing skimpy clothes. After s brief grin she disappeared from the house entirely missing Washu smirking from the door before she returned her eyes to her floating display with a large grin herself.

* * *

In another location that no normal third dimensional being is able to reach, one of the three sisters who created the universe stood watching a viewer smiling. She saw another brief scene where her great-grandson got seen by more girls and it started an additional three fights.

D3 was also present and watched the fight, he was satisfied that his Mistress was happy. Usually her being happy kept her occupied and left her unlikely to give him more of a work load. While he had no problem with that, he still liked down time.

The reason that Tomiki was happy was actually three-fold. First and least important was the sheer amount of chaos and odd happenings occurring across the earth due to the fight. Granted the powers she and her sisters used was what some considered magic, but this was completely different. For her it was an ecstasy of knowledge in the way all the forces were interacting. She could feel Washu was in equal if not greater bliss over the information that was being provided. And this was not even close to the main reasons she was so happy.

The main reason she was so enthralled with the happenings was her great-grandchild being involved. After she encountered the resurrected Z about half a century earlier, (though she had no intent on explaining that paradox as he was not born yet) she had bore a child from it. Unfortunately the child had no power nor had it seem to have the potential for it. Knowing about Tenchi she sent her son to the earth where he would be safe. He only ever had one child and died young much to Tokimi's horror. His daughter, Nodoka, was like him in a lot of ways despite that and after seeing how much it hurt her mother to lose half of her family Nodoka decided to have a big family. Tokimi was almost as disappointed as Nodoka when she only had the one child, and Tokimi even thought Genma was a good, chaotic choice.

Needless to say the current situation with her great-grandson, Ranma, being chased by so many girls and causing so much trouble, it warmed her heart to know that he was indeed following in her foot steps.

This of course ran to her second most important reason for watching Ranma being chased by so many girls on earth, great-great-grandchildren. She idle wondered what she should get her servant Kasumi to get Ranma to do next. After all hiding under Akane's bed wasn't an effective way to date girls, much less give her the afore-mentioned increases to her bloodline.

* * *

On a street near the edge of Minato ward someone was running towards an earthquake shelter. As they ran they ran they got splashed with a torrent as a water tower was shattered from a stray attack. The poor soul was now identified as Pantyhose Taro. As he looks up it is in time to see a burst of electricity fly over head, beyond the buildings on the street, a moment later a small explosion can be heard close by from where the attack was headed. As he continued on and round a corner starting up a side street the building next to him exploded sending the cursed guy into the middle of the road.

They are about to recover when they see two figures land up the road. One of the figures was Sailor Uranus, the other is unknown. The Unknown throws some sort of weapon at Uranus and she counters with a World Shaken. The attack had more power behind it and sent him flying across the skyline into another group of fighting magical girls. After he got up he realized he landed in a nearly free for all brawl between a dozen magical girls, a dozen magical girls that routinely routed out tentacle monsters, monsters like what he looked like. He really regretted 'upgrading' his curse now.

* * *

Back at the Misaki household Ayeka notices for the first time that Sasami was missing, but before she can enquire she heard Mihoshi cry out, "Look its Sasami! Hi Sasami!"

Ayeka looks at the television again and saw a major looking fight with a sixteen looking Sasami with two Light Hawk Wings coming out of her shoulders, swaying as she ran toward another girl. From the angle the camera is at the wings looked like a cape.

Ryoko and Ayeka look at each other worried, sure they were both worried that Sasami could get hurt, but that was a minor concern now. Sasami looked 16 which meant that the merger had. Ayeka stated with absolute certainty, "I'll be first wife."

Ryoko went to argue but after they heard an explosion from the television which drew both girl's attention simultaneously, they then looked at each other and Ryoko relented, "Agreed, if only I am second, and we get him out of here before something happens."

Ayeka had to ask, "Like what?"

From the television came Sasami's voice, "In the name of my true love, I'll stop this fighting."

Ryoko whispered back, "Any more questions?"

* * *

A group of people were loading supplies that would hopefully last them, enough food and water for a year (all properly preserved), "That's the last of it. We better hurry, before something hap…" What ever he was about to say was cut off as he got run down and over the easily identified Ranma. He was being chased by two Mew Mews and three other unidentified girls, which were assumed to be magical from their clothes and ability to roof hoop. It would not be long before he lost these girls, though there were always more to find him.

Ranma arrived back at the Tendo's with the shopping bag still in hand and amazingly all its contents present and undamaged. He barely made it as a Team of magical girls chased him half way home; they kept saying something about his looks, crimes and dates. Ranma shook his head; they all wore the same costume, which consisted of a spandex body suit and a large oval Helmet. Their costumes were the same as far as he could tell, but they kept calling themselves different names of colors: Light red, Pink, Coral, Rose, and Wine.

He placed the bags in the kitchen but couldn't find Kasumi at first. After leaving the kitchen he found Kasumi watching television in the main room. After he entered the room he glanced at the television absently noticed a barrel in the corner of the room. He walked up next to Kasumi and saw Nabiki was also present watching the news.

He barely started watching the report which had some girl with a sword level a city block in the background, and her only identifying feature he took notice of was a heart-shaped eye patch. He was about to leave when Kasumi spoke up, "Thank you for getting those groceries Ranma-kun, but I need something from Juuban in Minato." Ranma blinked as Kasumi passed him a note outlining a store in the Minato ward and several teas, including one specific one that made him pause in thought. It was a tea that was rarely used partly because it was medicinal, and partly because of what it was medicinal for. During his time living with the Tendo sisters he learned about this tea, he also knew that need for this tea usually meant that Akane was more aggressive and violent. Nodding he dashed for the kitchen for a quick gender change and he bolted for Minato ward, opting to go girl again to try to prevent another possible chase sequence. Given what happened last time he feared it was unavoidable.

* * *

A black cat, clearly a mascot of some sort, though not one from the moon kingdom, had suddenly appeared in the middle of a street. After a momentary disorientation from a teleport it had barely managed to dodge some stray attacks and make it to the 'relative' safely of the sidewalk, when he was able to focus on what had happened in the area. It was not too happy about being here, meaning Japan originally, he had it good in England, and why he had to come was a lost question. And now there were more reasons to want to go elsewhere.

The black cat than started running down the street and it ranted to itself, as the black cat ran he was more than aware of his surroundings, and hoped to not be maimed yet again. However he also realized that dodging would be mostly a waste of time, all he needed to do is to get outside of the Tokyo area and he will be free. Unfortunately this thought didn't pay off, as he got struck by a stray fire blast. The blast knocked him down and threw him back a few feet. He got up and muttered a quick, "Thank you," for his fire proofing because he had a magical girl known for a fire aura and needed it to survive.

He continued running and decided to watch out for more stray blasts, missing the patch of ice in front of him. As the entire road and sidewalks were covered in it he slipped and slid into a building on a corner of a block, with 'Glass bottle recycling center, and collectibles'. A short, but loud series of crashes and bottles breaking can be heard after he disappeared into the building, along with large quantities of cursing.

Moments after the last crash and shatter was heard a large yellow ball of energy smashes into the other side of the building sending debris, and a very not happy cat flying. Unfortunately the landing spot is in cleavage and the girl is Big!Sakura.

Sakura was quite upset at this point, sure she was gigantic, but with all these other magical girls around it tips the odds in her favor for most of these fights, but this was the fourth person to go flying into her chest today. So to say that she was upset, is a bit of an understatement. She, in a moment of clarity, raises her staff and a new card appears above it, 'The Mallet" card. She then grabs the perverted magical mascot off her chest and tosses it into the air and screams, "Die pervert!" as she smacks the cat across Tokyo.

Ultimately the cat survived, though after managing to get outside the city it had met another series of random blasts.

* * *

In the area of Minato Ward specifically a bar in the Juuban District, there was a group of guys. While the bar owner would normally not let anyone under the legal drinking age into the bar he was aware of two facts. First most had some sort of field preventing him from getting more than an impression of them. Thus he had plausible deniability there. Also none of them, well except for a few that were actually old enough, ordered anything beyond a soda, or maybe some snack food.

The second fact was he had realized just who these guys were. He had a number of large televisions that were showing the fighting all across Tokyo. It was clear these were the Magical Boys/boyfriends of the Typhoon Magical Girls out there. If he were in such a position, he'd be getting sloshed just as they were.

There was also the fact that the bar was currently out to this group so nobody else was here.

Glancing at some of them he noticed one sobbing as a giant girl had summoned a giant hammer or mallet or something. Though he recognized the boy, as this was one of the ones without the aura of 'I'm not here.' Li if he recalled right, must have been his girl then he had assumed.

* * *

Ranma finally got back to the dojo growling and cursing under her breath, as she entered the house she found the Tendo sisters sitting around the table. They noticed her and their eyes simultaneously widened. Akane was gaping, mouth moving but no sound coming out, Nabiki was clearly shocked before she broke out of the trance and smirked quickly looked for a camera. Kasumi just uttered her patented, "Oh My!"

Ranma gave Kasumi the bag from the store and walked off dropping her transformation out of a Sailor Senshi uniform back to her usual tangs. She looked back and said, "Not going to talk about it." Ranma continued on ignoring Nabiki's cursing about a lack of a camera and Akane's giggling, which Akane was giggling at Ranma had no idea.

Akane was about to add something when Kasumi dragged the small barrel from the other room to near the porch door. She looked at the sisters and asked, "If Ryoga comes by please make sure he gets this."

Akane nodded, Ryoga was her trusted friend she was going to make sure he got it, what ever it was. She picked up P-chan who was under the table sleeping when Ranma entered, thus both missed each other, but now P-chan was awake and she hugged him. Nabiki was next to her still growling about 'missing her chance' when a nearby explosion was heard. Akane put down P-chan and walked to the door and screamed as an explosion occurred in front of her.

The explosion destroyed the bottom of the barrel and sent its contents flying onto Akane then the top half landed on her head. Akane removed the barrel and saw everyone staring at her. Akane had not fainted yet, nor was she planning on it after she realized what happened. She just merely kept checking a few times to be sure, yep she was a guy. She nearly screamed again but saw Ranma, still in girl form; she blushed as her male hormones took control briefly before she suppressed them using all her will power. It was then that she noticed that there was an envelope attached to the barrel, she needed to know what was in that barrel and why it was sent to Ryoga.

She decided to read the letter out loud, "To Hibiki Ryoga. Best of luck ridding your spring of drowned piglet curse. From Jusenkyo Guide."

Silence descended upon the Tendo Dojo, a silence so deafening that one could swear that all of Tokyo stopped moving, although granted every part of Tokyo except most of Minato and this part of Nerima was flattened. Ranma broke the silence and all eyes flew to the little black piglet as it suddenly inverted in color and became white in fear, "Better run Ryoga."

P-chan took a step back getting ready to run. He bolted as Akane yelled, "Ryoga! This is all your fault, prepare to be Neutered P-chan!" In a blind panic P-chan ran knocking everyone and everything in the room over, including Kasumi. Ryoga was terrified and it showed, it reached a point that he was getting lost in his running around the room and was picking up speed, his little scared legs were moving so fast the floor caught fire behind him and he actually managed to get lost on will alone with a small pop of air from the middle of the room.

Ranma whistled, "That was a good trick, Wonder if I can learn it…"

* * *

The Ryo-ohki floated above Japan in high orbit. The entire household was on board and the house and shrine were shrunk and on board, for some reason Yosho's tree was able to make the trip which should have been impossible. Even Tenchi's father was with them as he had fled Tokyo in the morning when the rampage had started.

Inside the ship everyone was sitting watching Ryo-ohki's relay of the last remaining TV news station in the world. From reports he gave and the cabbit's own sensors the result didn't look good. It seamed that the Americas, sunk beneath the water, and Europe was gone in the same way. Africa was untouched in comparison but ended up getting hit with a large tsunami, not their Tsunami, from the Americas sinking which for some reason that was long and scientific involving the Ley lines which Washu explained and nobody could follow, failed to damage Japan at all. This caused a large amount of water to end up in the atmosphere which caused a pair of Typhoons to form and hit the other side of Africa and Australia. Most of Asia was demolished in earthquakes, including almost all of Japan, though strangely enough not Tokyo.

As such civilization, such as it was, was entirely limited to Minato and Nerima and some of the area between. And only there because the Senshi were doing all they could to stop the damage in Minato, and in Nerima there were enough residents which could redirect the magical girls elsewhere that it was not much of a problem, the between area was a cross between luck and incidental efforts from the afore-mentioned groups. To account for the nature damage from the environmental conditions, everything in Nerima and to a lesser extent Minato was reinforced to counter recent combat damage from martial artist duels or demon attack in the two areas. Also this extended a fair amount into the between areas though some damage still existed.

Tenchi was still being firmly held by Ryoko and Ayeka and had passed out when Seto arrived and Ayeka had asked her to hold the wedding immediately.

* * *

That night, when the fighting finally stopped the world's survivors could only sit in contemplation over what happened. At the end of the war there was a small surge of combatants that were tearing up a path through Nerima, ironically towards the Tendo Dojo. At the time Ranma was out again, sent back to Juuban on another supply run by the eldest Tendo sister. During the fight the sisters gained their latent powers that their mother left them, which had only now came out from simple need for survival. However, there was an unfortunate complication.

Nabiki looked at Akane and smirked, "Looking handsome there Akane." Akane growled in response but kept quiet.

Kasumi tried to defuse the situation, "Now it's not so bad Akane. The same thing happened to Ranma and he's ok."

Ranma, currently a Sailor Suited warrior of 'Love and Justice,' or so he was clearly informed such was the case, shook her head, "You're losing the argument Kasumi."

Akane growled, in a very deep, but still feminine way, "Ranma, leave my sister alone." To punctuate her, currently his point, Akane formed a ki mallet."

Ranma waved her hands before her and countered, "Now Akane you're not the kind of guy to beat his girlfriend are you?"

Akane growled again but dissipated the mallet.

Seeing an opening Nabiki decided to throw more wood on this fire, "So Akane, nice Tux, are you going to wear it to the wedding this time?"

Akane unconsciously triggered the transformation and stood before her sister in a tuxedo that closely resembled what Ranma had worn to the last wedding. He seemed rather upset at Nabiki, who started grinning after glancing behind him. Nabiki looked up at her "Magical Guy" sister and informed him, "You realize that magical guys have naked twirling light shows just like that one Ranma has right? Like the one you had the big stink over."

Akane's eye twitched and she ignored her father who was suddenly crying from his position against the wall behind Kasumi.

Akane was about to ask when Nodoka cleared her throat attracting his attention, "Now Akane, you should act like a proper young man and not throttle your sister. Besides, my womanly daughter might be in need of your attention right now." As Akane slowly looked behind himself Nodoka continued, "From what I have seen you will make her very happy."

As Akane saw a passed out Ranma, from an apparent bad nose bleed she decided fainting was a good idea, so she missed Genma start bawling like Soun.

Kasumi smiled and whispered to Nodoka, "Nice one, they really need to loosen up."

Nodoka smiled and whispered back, "Just because you are a Homemaker and act proper doesn't mean you can't have fun. Besides letting people forget you are a prankster by hiding behind a one-dimensional mask allows for more fun as others try to figure it out."

Nabiki ignored her sister and 'Auntie' as they giggled about something and shook her head in thought, 'They really need to get out more.'

* * *

Sailor Mercury was up early in the morning about a week later running a scan with her computer, she was trying to get a census of just who and what was left. She had taken the last week to put together a picture of what happened. She had determined that what happened was not entirely the fault of the girls, but rather a lack of enough magical guys. It seemed that while few of the hundreds of magical girls and guys on the planet actually drew power from the Ley lines which affected them, and vice versa. And to put it blunt there was insufficient yang in the ambient magical fields. To put the problem in Minako terms, there were not enough magical guys in the world. This was a spiral effect, with the Yin out powering the Yang when someone magical was 'needed' it usually caused the one chosen to be female. The more magical girls the more Yin, and so on.

This problem also had resulted in two parts, one was that all the magical guys tended to not be as strong, usually this was due to the fact they could only draw on minimal yang magic. The other problem was what she termed the manliness skew. Virtually all Magical guys were either very feminine or extremely masculine, there was no middle ground. This was reinforced by the fact that over all magical girls were pretty evenly spread in the same type of measurement. She actually found this surprising given she expected a much higher amount of "Haruka" types.

Any way you look at it there was simply too much female force filling the Ley lines, this caused a kind of feedback, especially with the large number of girls in such a small area. The result was a shock of built up frustration in one point and a very concentrated Yin that contained the thought, "I do not get enough/have not had any."

Once the magic started flying it caused successive shocks to the magical weaves on the planet causing the wide-spread disasters. The planet simply was not ready to handle that much magical energy being randomly thrown around in one spot. On the other hand it perfectly explained how Saturn's powers worked. In the end she really didn't need that much; rather it was like a technique that she had seen when visiting Nerima, the "Breaking point." It was a magical equal of the "Breaking point" to the Ley lines.

She did realize though that most of the girls were, to put it arcane-scientifically speaking, magically induced into a state of hyper awareness towards a certain individual, or as Minako put it, they were "hot for Ranma." Had Ranma stayed home and not gotten seen after the initial time that started the fight, then the fighting would have died down faster. Who or what kept him going out and getting seen just exasperated the situation. Not even explaining the new Sailor whatever he was, she didn't even have the time to bring that into account.

Regardless of the how and whys, they were now in at the present which meant that all this was after the fact knowledge. Her computer beeped to let her know the scan of the survivors was finished. After looking at the scans she closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. There were pockets of survivors scattered around Asia and Africa, but everywhere else was best not spoken of. Most of the population was in the Tokyo area, specifically Minato and Nerima with the bulk around Minato. The small settlements everywhere else that survived were in naturally sheltered areas far inland. They fared the best in some regards. The big problem was most of the survivors in Minato and Nerima were female, and between 16-30; 70 percent of them to be precise. And to worsen matters half of what was left was either less than 10 or over 60. This left a sad 15 percent of the over all population male, between 16-30. Which meant that the current girl to guy ratio for 16-30 to be at 3 guys for 20 girls, or 6-7 girls per guy

After glancing at her prior data about the yin-yang problem she had to wonder if this was another side effect.

* * *

On the one year anniversary of the one day war, thousands gathered for the memorial ceremony and dedication of a new memorial park. There was also the official recognition of the formation of Crystal Tokyo. At the core of the building of Crystal Tokyo was the newly constructed palace which was built to not only served as an imperial ground, but to shelter the masses until the city was rebuilt.

The memorial itself was a large slab of black rock of undetermined type. It was large, about three stories tall and had the dedication on it in large letters that could be read at a distance reading, "In Memory of all who came before, always remember that the butterfly effect is literal when it comes to magic so that we never again face such tragedy."

Reading the memorial in the front rows were the various magical beings that resided in Crystal Tokyo and its rebuilt sister city Nerima. Most of the magical beings present were responsible on some level for the disaster, it was revealed that it was the Ley lines that caused them to run wild, but still, many were somber over the recent past. As the world tried to right itself it had over compensated, thus started the rest of the world to endure the Great Ice. The irony was lost on nobody.

The good news everyone felt was the fact that there were survivors elsewhere in Asia, unfortunately for Ranma this included the Jusenkyo tribes. Cologne was relieved at first but when Ranma warned her that due to the current population skew any attempt to subject others to the Outsider laws would likely lead to war, and reminded Cologne of the fact that the world was in its current state as a side effect of the fight, she agreed. However, despite Cologne and Moouse returning to the village, Shampoo stayed behind, leading Ranma into his current mess.

Presently Ranma and Akane were both at the ceremony and for obvious reasons near the front. Akane growled as yet another girl asked him out on a date causing her to squawk and take off. Ranma, currently in Sailor Senshi form giggled from Akane's arm. Ranma was quite used to being the girl in public at this point. Their magical forms were far more well-known then their birth ones so being Ranma he, or at the moment, she, adapted.

Akane growled again when Ranma giggled, "If one more perverted girl asks me out..." Akane paused a moment and growled before finishing, "Pow!"

Ranma giggled again and asked, "Wanta go for Ice Cream later?"

Akane narrowed his eyes at Ranma, "You are really asking for it." Ranma stuck her tongue out in response.

Nearby there were two single girls discussing the pair, the first girl growled out, "the nerve of some girls, hogging such a fine specimen of manhood." She glared at the redhead of the pair

Her friend looked long and hard at the two and licked her lips for a moment when her eyes widened briefly, "Do you remember hearing about a pair of gender changing people from Nerima?" When she saw her friend nod she continued, "I think that's them."

The first girl looked again and smiled, "I think you are right."

The second girl walked up to the pair much to her friend's dismay and asked, "Want to have a threesome?"

Akane and Ranma both blushed and stuttered before they were saved twice, the first time by the other girl, "What? Are you into girls now?"

The brazen girl countered, "Remember they are guys too."

Before one girl could convince the other the second wave of saviors arrived, "Leave them alone you Jackass Hussies!"

Ukyo came up to the group and flanked Akane and Ranma on Ranma's side and glared at the two.

Shampoo came up on the other side and added, "Womens who steal Amazon husbands get very bad things done to them!" Akane's left eye twitched, Shampoo and Ukyo hit the panic button when it all came down. Shampoo simply declared that since Ranma was Shampoo's husband, and Akane was Ranma's wife, then Akane was Shampoo's husband too. Ukyo countered that they wouldn't be another wedding without her, actually meaning that she be the only bride. Sadly it was not taken that way. Queen Serenity passed a law stating that 'all men were required to have no less than three wives.' She also had managed to make an exception for her Endymion, which was being contested.

Ranma's right eye twitched as she remembered being first wife in the marriage. The fact that there were still four magical girls that were still trying to get into the marriage didn't help Shampoo and Ukyo's moods when it came to dealing with the occasional girl like these two.

Sighing Ranma looked up and thought to herself, 'Whatever Kami did this, when I die I am kicking your ass.' Needless to say Ranma would live for a long long time.

* * *

(When a butterfly flaps it wings, it ends the world.) [1]

[1] Did I just call Genma a butterfly? It did seem to start with all the marriage agreements.


End file.
